Strider (PlayStation)
|image= StriderGB.png |imagewidth= 180px |caption= Game Book Cover |Developer= Use CorporationCRV (Janunary 10, 2013). Five with Akira Sakuma. Game Developer Research Institute. Accessed January 28, 2013 |Publisher= Capcom |Release Dates= Strider 2 February 24, 2000Sony. Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Playstation.com Official Site. July 29, 2000 December 15, 2000 Game Book October 24, 2006Capcom. Capcom Game Books: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Capcom Official Books. Retrieved from Archive.org. Accessed January 28, 2013 PlayStation Network August 27, 2014capcom_retro (August 20, 2014). "capcom_retro official tweet" (Japanese). Accessed August 24, 2014 October 7, 2014Ishaan (October 1, 2014). "Strider 2 Headed To North America As A PSOne Classic". siliconera.com. Accessed October 3, 2014. }} Strider (Strider Hiryû in Japan) for the PlayStation is a port of the original coin-op game onto Sony's 32-bit system. First released in 2000 as a bonus disc included with the PlayStation version of Strider 2, it was later rereleased separately on the system in 2006 as part of [[Capcom Gamebooks|Capcom's Gamebooks series]], bundled with an extended manual and strategy guide edited and published by Capcom for the game. Capcom outsourced the conversion of Strider to Japanese video game developer Use Corporation, and the port was programmed from scratch by a team of 4 people: Akira Sakuma, Tatsunori Yumoto, Yuji Nashimoto and "Mr. Mizosoe"; with help from Takashi Nishizawa. They worked exclusively on the original Arcade game, having no part in the conversion of Strider 2. In 2014 the game was added to the PlayStation Network as part of the Strider 2 port. Port Features Contains an option menu that allows the player to select from 8 difficulty levels, number of lives, a BGM Test option containing the entire game soundtrack, etc. After completing the game some additional options also become available, including a "Player Set Up" screen and "Stage Select". As well as the game's default new MIDI style music that changes dynamically during stages, the game also contains recorded music from the original arcade game played during certain scenes, like stage completion screens, cutscenes, and during the ending credits. There's also a Sound Remix option that replaces the port's default MIDI style music with remixed high quality CD music. It is one of the only ports to feature the original's alternating two player option. Differences with the Arcade This remains a very faithful port of the original arcade game while still sporting a number of additional features: List of changes Gameplay= * An autofire and 'sliding' button has been added. * Altered collision detection has been implemented on the main sprite, subtlety affecting gameplay. * Option to turn off the time limit with an infinity symbol appearing in the HUD under TIME. |-| Performance= * Improved collision detection with the foreground tile layer. * Smaller gameplay viewing area of 368 by 224 pixels. 8 pixels smaller on each horizontal side. * A small number of game bugs have been fixed, while also introducing a few others that are unique to the port. * Short loading times are present between stages due to the nature of the game media being used. |-| Aesthetic= * Lowered HUD by 8 pixels with 1-UP- or 2-UP- being replaced with 1P- or 2P- respectively. * Small number of text corrections in intermissions. * Multicolored starfield with different constellation pattern. |-| Sound= * Some sound effects for previously 'silent' enemies have been added. * Remixed high-quality music can be selected in the Options menu to replace the game's original soundtrack. This soundtrack is comprised of 10 remixed tracks from the Arcade, 2 for each stage: one used throughout the stage and another for the final boss fight. |-| Other= * After completing the game a Player Set Up screen enables the player to customize a few things like changing Hiryu's appearance with color palette swaps, how many hit points he starts out with and the permanent power level of his Cypher. * A stage select option becomes available upon completion as well. * A controller vibration and video calibration settings have been added. * Unregistered trademark symbol on game title. * Kadokawa Shoten's copyright removed from ending scene. |-| Screenshots Str_PSX_title_screen.png|Title screen Str_PSX_option_screen.png|Option screen Str_PSX_memory_card.png|Memory Card screen Str_PSX_player_set_up.png|Player Set Up screen PSXPaletteTypes.png|Hiryu's Color Type 2 to 7. Str_PSX_ingame.png|Beginning of stage 1 with Color Type 2 References Category:Games Category:Ports